PCFC02(Transcript)
This is the transcript for the second episode of Pretty Cure Friend Connection. Transcript Scene: Apartment Square Center Megumi: Say, Natsumi, how about those nachos, hmm? Natsumi: Oh, brother...Here you go. (Natsumi hands Megumi a platter of nachos) Megumi(While chewing): Mmm...These are..Mmm....Good! Mmm.... Natsumi: Those are for everybody, Megumi. Megumi(Still while chewing): Who says I can't...Hmm....Take each and every...Mmm...One of the...Nachos...? Natsumi: I DO! (Natsumi slaps Megumi with foam sword) Megumi(While being slapped): Owowowowow....I give, I give....! Every Cure excluding Natsumi and Megumi: Hi! Natsumi: Hello, guys! Misaki: Hey, hey, Natsumi! Ooh, what happened to Megumi? Natsumi: Uh...The Demon of Gluttony took a hold of her, and I, ah....Did a bit of an...Cleansing, if you may. Megumi: DEMON OF GLUTTONY!? I, VERY RIGHTEOUSLY, WAS-MMMMMMM!! Hoshiko: Shut your mouth and don't eat so noisily, you, undisciplined child!! My ears are going to BLEED!!! Natsumi(While shutting Megumi's mouth with her hand): Shh...Hoshiko is right! If you don't calm down, the demon will destroy you! Misaki: You've got some skills there, girl! Great job! Misao: What...happened here? Natsumi: Not important anymore. Say, nachos? Setsuko: Oh, so this is your type of food? Ah...I'll try some. Hoshiko: All right! Nachos! Megumi: HEY, HEY!!! I WANT NACHOS TOO!! GIM-MMMMMMMM!! Natsumi(While singing "Hush, little baby"): Hush, lil' Megumi, don't say a word, or else demons will eat you like a Thanksgiving bird. If that demon goes away, we'll take you out for burgers another day. But I still sense a Deadly Sin in the air, so we can't take you to the Culinary Fair. Etsuko: Ah, good job there Natsumi. But you should really take a little pity on- Natsumi: On the pitifully seperated twin of Allen? Of course. (Natsumi hands Megumi some nachos) Megumi: Ah! Thank you! Mmm, yummy... Natsumi: Gee, you all got transformation items from your mascots, right? Yuuki: Well I have a ZuuDenRyu, but yes. (Girls discuss being Precure, their mascots and transforming) Etsuko: So, since we're a team... Mizuki: Every team has a leader, right? Paige: So who's our leader? Misao: I'm kind of the first to do attacks and transform, so I guess I-I should b-be leader... Misaki: Now wait a sec!' I've' got the skills here, more skills than any of you here, so''' I''' should be leader! Misao: You? You're, I guess, too immature to be leader...? Misaki: Ara, did you really mean that? Did you really mean that? Did you really really mean that? Okay, I'll state my point: Leaders should be the ones that get out there and fight, not crouch back and read horribly long books! Misao: L-leaders r-really shouldn't b-be rude... (Misao and Misaki continue fighting) Mizuki: You guys really shouldn't be arguing. Setsuko: Arguments can easily destroy a group and split its members. Do you want to disband us all, after we just formed? Abby: I don't like you two arguing... Yuuki: Please don't fight, guys. Misao: Stop it, Misaki, the others are getting worried! Misaki: Fine... Leader or not, this group has gotta stay. Everyone else: Phew... Natsumi(While staring at watch): Ah geez! It's getting late. We should go home. Everyone: Yeah, let's go home. Bye! (Girls exchange goodbyes) -Next morning- Scene: School hallway Misao: You know, Misaki? You're not really cut out to be leader. You're skilled and all, but leaders need maturity too... Misaki: Oh, please Misao. Not this again! In every single magical girl anime that I have watched in my whole entire beautiful lifetime, the leader is the one out there fighting!!! I am stating this one last time!!! Misao: What does anime teach you? It's j-ust entertainment, Misaki. Y-you can't l-learn from t-that. Misaki: O. M. F. G. Misao. You did not just say that. You did not just say what I thought I hear. Oh dear someone please pinch me, I think I'm in a nightmare right now. Anime is special, and it can hold important lessons with it! It can be hilarious, serious, and very very sad! It can reflect off what is happening in real life! At this very moment, I am learning much from my favorite shows! Maybe it can't teach us math, science and all that, but it can teach us valuable lessons we need when we grow up! Natsumi(While passing them by): Oh brother. Break it up, you two! We're at school. This shouldn't be happening! What happens if a teacher hears you? You might get in trouble for fighting! Misaki: Eh? I'm talking in my lowest fighting voice now. Another stupid idiotic bastard world is harming Earth and school rules is what you worry about, Natsumi? (Misaki and Misao continue bickering and fighting) Hoshiko(sarcastically): Oh, congrats, guys. You've fought up quite the trouble! I must congratulate you on the fact that TEACHERS ARE GLARING AT US! (Teachers continue staring) Misao(embarassed): Uh...Yeah. Misaki, we're in trouble. We should get to our class before we get in detention, right? Misaki: (to the teachers) I'm very sorry, teachers. We must get to our class now. I know we have broken the rule of fighting in this school but I would like you to excuse us for one time please. We are very sorry and will not do that again. (to Misao) We'll continue this later. But remember: 1. For god's sake anime has got swag and is awesome and 2. I should be the only to become leader. (Girls disband and go to class) Natsumi: Hi Dad! Kawano-sensei: Oh, Natsumi. Sit down please. Natsumi: All right... (Misaki and Misao keep fighting) Kawano-sensei: Now, who remembers the formula for Nitrobenzene? (In room beside science lab) Misao: Just stop it, Misaki. Your skill is amazing, but... Misaki: But what? You're gonna fall down, lead us all in the wrong direction then get killed by those bastards? If you keep this up, maybe I should convince my mom to move us back to China. Misao: No! I mean, w-well, there might be g-group... Sensei: GIRLS! Can you answer the question? Misao: Uh... Misaki: Um, I'm very sorry Kawano-sensei, but I must admit we were only paying attention for 40% of the time and that I do not know the answer to your question. We're both very sorry, and we promise we will listen carefully to what you are saying. I appologize for our rudeness in your class and wasting class time. Sensei: The next time you argue like this, you will get in trouble. I'll let you off this time. I hope this is your only warning. Misaki: Again, I am very sorry and we will continue to listen carefully. Thank you very much for forgiving us. (In Science Lab) Natsumi: Uh, Sensei? Kawano-sensei: Not now, Natsumi. Now, the answer to the question? Natsumi: C6H5N02...Right? Kawano-sensei: Correct, Lil' Truffle. Natsumi: Dad, don't call me pet names in public! Kawano-sensei: Oh all right, Natsumi. (School ends) Misao: A-as I w-was saying, ah... Misaki: I'm still gonna become leader you know. I excel in plenty sports such as swimming, skating, volleyball and tennis. I'm a straight A student. I am a hilarious person and will stand up for my friends. Why can't a person like me become leader. Misao: Well then, I was about to say that what if there were group problems? W-what I mean is that y-you know, there might b-be some a-arguments and we m-might be in danger o-of, w-well, being d-disbanded... Misaki: Such problems wouldn't happen if I took over, you know. When it comes to leadership I've been always getting a Exceeding on my report card! Misao: Problems happen to everybody. R-really, no matter w-what leader, t-they happen. Misaki: I told you already, nobody would argue if I was leader! Misao: No, t-they really do happen t-to everyone. How would you deal with t-that? Misaki: Please, Misao. Stuff like that would never happen! It only happens to not-so-good leaders that crouch back and read and have no fighting spirit! They should have confidence like a cheerleader, skills like a boss and a smiling face no matter what! Misao: Don't, Misaki. I'm only trying to help you, so please let me be leader. Misaki: A true leader fights for his or her cherished things, such as positions, and may die for them. Whatever threats to such items will be classified as unforgivable. So, I WILL NOT GIVE MY LEADERSHIP POSITION TO YOU! No matter what you say! Misao: That's not always true. I-I think it m-might be the a-anime you're w-watching. Misaki: You don't understand, Misao. Why can't you get it? For the last time I say this, ANIME HAS GOT SWAG AND IS AWESOME. Say it three times, spell it three times and say it three times again! Janitor: Ugh! I cannot stand the noise you're making. My day is bad enough! Stop arguing, you little...Little...Arghs! I will not swear at you this time, but hear me, I will punish you the next time you are arguing away. Misao: We're in trouble...again. Let's go. Misaki: (to janitor) I'm very sorry. We won't make that much noise again. We were just a little excited when we were talking about a certain math problem. (to Misao) Humph. Misao: Yeah...W-we should l-leave... (Misao and Misaki go back to arguing) Scene: Apartment Square Center (Misao and Misaki keep arguing) Natsumi: Ugh! I can't stand these two arguing. They've been arguing, even through class! I could hear them through the walls. Then again, the wall seperating the lab and the other classroom is thin... Abby: Yeah...I agree...Me too... Yuuki: Not good. Scene: Villain Headquarters Yuuga: Ah...Arguing. Negative emotions running about. It's fantastic! I will attack here. Ha, ha! (Monster falls onto Apartment Square Center) Monster(Still need a name for these guys!): Insert name here!! Cures: Eh!? Oh no, it's one of those monsters again! Misao: Girls, let's go. Misaki: Hey! I'm supposed to cue them! I'm the leader after all. Hoshiko: Let's just transform already! Misao/Misaki: Ok... (Cue group transformation) Cure Night: An elegant star before the break of dawn, Cure Night! Cure Rose Star: The rose blooming with the shining night star, Cure Rose Star! Cure Art: The Artist with a pure heart, Cure Art! Cure Mystery: The novel of deep conspiracies, Cure Mystery! Cure Splash: Let the ideas get crazy from the possibilities! Splashy life, Cure Splash! Cure Sky: The boundless sky of emotions, Cure Sky! Cure Star: The twinkling star of hope, Cure Star! Cure Shadow: A hinting glimpse of a maiden's true self, Cure Shadow! Cure Legend: Hidden in the midst of time, a legend of a boy in green! Cure Legend! Cure Dino: The Brave Fang of the Dinosaur, Cure Dino! Cure Requiem: A turning melody of time's eternal tales, Cure Requiem! Cure Night: Collaborating as one team, for our beloved world! Everyone else: Pretty Cure Friend Connection! Cure Night: I'll take it from here, Misaki. Cure Rose Star: Oh, so being the leader makes you the one to attack first, right? Let's go together. The leader will be the one not knocked out at all. Cure Night: Right. (Cures Night and Rose Star attack the monster) Cure Requiem(While dodging giant punches): Hey! What are we supposed to do? Cure Dino: Yeah! What should we do? Cure Night(While getting knocked out): Aah! Oof... Cure Rose Star: Ha! You're a weakling. I knew you'd g-Oh no. Argh!!!! (Cure Rose Star gets knocked out) Cure Rose Star: Ugh...Stay down, Night. I'll take it from here. (Cure Rose Star attempts attack, but fails) Cure Rose Star: Ouch..... (tears swim in her eyes but she quickly covers her face) Cure Night: Duo attack? Cure Rose Star: Do I look like I have a choice!? Let's go! Cure Night: Oh, and girls, attack from the ground. All cures excluding Night and Rose Star: Finally! Come on! (Girls punch and kick monster, while Night and Rose Star successfully stun monster) Cure Rose Star: U-um, Night? Since you've got the strategies in your brain... Cure Night: Y-yes? Cure Rose Star: I think that maybe...Well, although you aren't as confident and bold as I am.... Oh, of course no offense or anything.... You certainly deserve to be leader. Now that I think about it, I acted like a snob and a spoiled brat back then. Sorry for how I acted. I hope we could still be friends? Cure Night: Thank you. And yes, w-we can still be f-friends. Cure Rose Star: And for that, you can purify the monster. Cure Night: I-it's an honour, M-Misaki. (Cue attack: Night Shimmering) Cure Night: Pretty Cure, Night Shimmering! (Attack purifies monster) Monster: Insert name here.... (World returns to normal, girls detransform) Girls: Yes! We did it! Natsumi: And we can all agree... Everyone excluding Misao: Misao is our leader! Misao: T-Thank you, everyone. I'll lead you as the b-best leader I can ever be. Misaki: Hey, if she's leader, then can I be the jokester? (All other cures laugh) Scene: Villain Headquarters Kuro Yuuga: I've failed once more. Master will be displeased with me. How shall I compensate for my failure? ???: Indeed, Kuro Yuuga. Think of a way to make up for today's and yesterday's failure. Kuro Yuuga: Yes, Master. (Cue credits) Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection